in the dark
by shoesr4losers
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome are from two different worlds. But when inuyasha is sent to investigate kagome's company, in hopes of arresting kagome her self, will he follow his heart, or his orders? pairings InuKag SessRin MirSan raitied for language.
1. here we stand

I don't own them.

"I'm gonna be soo late," she muttered pulling a brush through her long black hair. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Come on Naraku! We're gonna be late" she screamed at her big brother. Glancing in the mirror as she passed it, she decided that she didn't look half-bad. She was wearing jeans and a white sleeveless top, her hair perfectly straight was resting around her shoulders. She had her favorite silver sparkly belt with star shaped holes and her chain wallet. She smiled brightly, which enhanced her beauty. 'Not to shabby for a late start.' She thought.

She ran around the corner into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Suddenly she stopped, and stood still as the dead in to doorway eyes wide. An eerie quiet settled right before she let out an earth-shattering scream, her brown eyes filling up with tears. She dropped to her knees still screaming.

Naraku ran up the hall towards the sounds of his sister's screams. Looking in the kitchen, he found the source of her pain and terror. There lay their father in a pool of blood, barely recognizable. He felt the prickle of tears as he dropped to his knees beside his sister who had finally stopped screaming and was bent, sobbing into her hands. He knelt down beside her, and placed his arm around her, trying to keep her from the pain they shared. They staid like that for a long time, their father's blood slowly seeping across the floor towards them. When they had finally moved, his blood had stained both of their pants, as well as their hearts.

after the funeral

The lawyer looked up from the paper he held in his hands. The two people that sat in front of him looked on at the back of the paper, anxiously awaiting my announcement. When their father, a powerful drug lord was shot and killed by an angry consumer, he had left everything in his possession to his two children, the eldest Naraku, and the younger one, Kagome. He sighed heavily as he re-read the will over one last time before he confirmed what it said. Onigumo was no fool, but why would he leave over half of his company to his son, who never put much thought into anything? Kagome received his car and house as well as 25 of his company. Naraku, who was his only other living relative, got the other 75 of it. Kagome was the smarter one, anyone could tell you that, but what is on the paper rules, so here goes nothing.

"Naraku, your father left you 75 of his company and 50 of his money. The total value of this would be 23 million dollars." He paused to take another breath. "You will be expected to take full control over these claims within 48 hours, if you fail to do so, your share of your father's fortune will be handed over to your sister." He once again paused for breath, and tried to ignore the look of contempt on naraku's face, and the grim expression settling on kagome's They had never been particularly fond of each other, being a friend of the family he knew this quite well. 'I don't know what Onigumo was thinking when he wrote this, but this will insure that his children will feel more hate towards each other then they did before.' The thought echoed in his head as he opened his mouth to continue, shaking a few stray locks of amber hair out of his violet eyes. "Kagome," he smiled warmly at her, she returned it with a slightly weaker one of her own. "Your father has left you with 25 of his company, 50 of his money as well as His house, car and surrounding properties." He stated, making eye contact with her as he continued, "In total, the value of your inheritance is 25.5 million dollars. You are expected to claim it within 24 hours or it will be handed over to your brother." The lawyer shuffled through his briefcase and pulled out a folder. "In this folder, you will find the deeds to your new property and car. You are expected to sign them and return them to me as soon as possible, to handle the money you will have to go to the bank and have it transferred into your separate accounts." He handed then both two slips of paper, one pink one yellow. Both he and their father had signed the papers as well as the two witnesses that were required. "As for the business you will be expected to attend a meeting tomorrow and claim your share there, there will be advisors there to assist you if you need it." He said looking pointedly at Naraku, who in return simply looked out the window and sighed noisily.

"Thank you kisho." Kagome said, looking at him with her sad eyes. Even in this state of distress, kagome was of breath-taking beauty. There was no need to turn towards naraku's side of the table, he had already left the office, upset over kagome's inheritance. "I would like you to continue to serve me as my lawyer. I believe my father was in a good mind trusting you." She slightly bowed her head. He was rather taken aback but stood and bowed deeply to her.

"I would be honored." He answered kindly.

3 years later

Inuyasha yawned and de tangled him self from his sheets and his girlfriend, kikyou. Kikyou was a very beautiful woman, with waste length black flowing hair and wide brown eyes, her beauty was un-rivaled. He took a good look at her, knowing well that this would be the last time he saw her for the next 6 months or so. He stumbled his way into the bathroom and began his daily routine. After he had gotten out of the shower and was standing at the counter, naked save for the towel that was secured around his waist, inuyasha splashed water on his face and stood back up. He felt an arm snake around him and he turned to face his love.

"Good morning dear" she said sleepily. Her eyes were still clouded with sleep. He leaned down and their lips met.

"Good morning kikyou." He said in return, smiling warmly. After that, he left her to her self as she showered, while he got dressed. A red button up shirt, black jeans, black tie. Simple, young looking, I mean after all he was only 24. He still had most of his life to live. He gathered his badge and his gun threw them in his briefcase and walked out the door after kissing kikyou good-bye. He threw on his long black trench coat on his way out of the building.

He arrived in the station a little after 9:00 and found his lazy fat partner (who might as well be a secretary, seeing as he never leaves the office) sitting at his desk, watching some stupid cartoon.

"Hey don't you have some work to do?" Inuyasha asked looking down at him. His 'partner' nearly choked on the doughnut he had just taken a bite of. After coughing, he looked up to see Inuyasha still standing over him impatiently.

"I'm sorry officer Inuyasha sir; here are some papers to look over." Inuyasha sneered as the useless man turned and reached for a folder, but only succeeded in spilling coffee all over his desk.

"You idiot, meoga, are you such a useless fool that you can't even give me the papers with out running them?" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go get new copies and make sure to give them to me with out any extra ingredients. Got that?" He looked at his partner none to kindly and left to attend the meeting he was scheduled for.

half an hour later

Inuyasha walked out of the office in a slight daze. They had to have good faith in him to send him in on this one, but… damn. He looked down at the papers that meoga had delivered half way through the meeting.

Name: kagome

Height :5'5"

Eye: brown with gray flecks

Hair: mid back, black

Ethnicity : Japanese

Kagome is a drug lord, in charge of her late father's company, she runs it with efficiency and grace, she is kind, and intelligent, her company thrives, and is easily the top manufacturer and producer of the highly concentrated, highly addictive drug called shikon.

Shikon comes in the form of a long shard in a small vial. To actually do the drug, you must first actually melt it down, or ground it up. The melted down form of the drug is commonly referred to as crystal tears (or CT) and is injected into the blood stream the same way heroin is.

The powdered form of the drug is referred to as pixie dust, and is snorted or mixed in with other substances such as alcohol or marijuana. All forms of the drug are also referred to as shikon. It is now a commonly found drug, and is sold by 'street dealers' Street dealers can be any where from the ages of 14 to 35 and up for all we know, and are commonly supplied in large amounts by kagome's company.

Objective : you are to enter kagome's company and work your way to the top. Kagome is not very trusting, and you will be searched for wired and anything that could be traced back to the police. On your first day on duty as an undercover agent, you are expected to meet with kagome, and allow them to search you. Remember you are not a cop for the next 6 months. Kagome's company cover is they are a food producer, they make a soup called ramen. You will probably be assigned to a delivery boy at first, but will make your way up the line.

'Oh well. I accepted, no turning back now. Sides I know a lot about the drug, I mean seriously my own brother is one of those 'street dealers' I'm positive that he has never actually done shikon, hes not that stupid, he just was low on cash.' He shook his head, and his tangles of white hair swayed in the movement, 'why am I making excuses for my brother, the clod hearted bastard. It's not my fault hes a failure, it's not my fault he shares my bloodline. Get over it Inu' he thought to him self and continued up to the weaponry. 'I wonder what happened to the last agent that was working this case' as he pushed open the door, he saw the man in charge of the weapons, 'an old freak named some weird old-fashioned name that began with a 'T'' as Inuyasha commonly referred to him as looked up.

"Ahh inuyasha I see you have come to retrieve your weapons," he said in his raspy old voice.

"feh" inuyasha huffed " yeah old man now hand them over" Inuyasha turned his back as The old man opened a cabinet and pulled out a big box.

"Are those all for me?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed as if it was Christmas.

"Sure are. Here" He began digging through the box and removed a total of 4 guns 7 knives, and an old rusty sword? 'Heh whatever' Inuyasha thought as he began strapping the knives under his clothes, and placed a gun in his shoulder hoister. The sword came with a case that he could strap across his back, the case was long, thin, and black with silver designs snaking up the sides. Placing the sword in side of it, He smiled. This was definitely his favorite weapon. After he had finally finished, and proudly strode out of the office, not one weapon visible to anyone, save for the case strapped across his back. It didn't look silly, or stupid, it looked like it belonged on him, for some reason, a sword seemed like it suited him. He was given a motorcycle, a nice one might I add, a black Harley, He tucked his trench coat under him as he peeled off and headed straight to where the police had told him his new apartment was for the time being.

outside his new home

Inuyasha looked up at the place, it was a mediocre apartment building, located in down town Tokyo. The apartment he was staying in had been compounded by the police earlier that year, and would serve quite nicely, He had been in it before, the decor wasn't really to his liking, but hey, it's only temporary right? He parked his bike I the appropriate place, and walked up the 5 floors where his new home was. He swiped the card and the door clicked open. Looking inside he gasped and checked the room number on the card, then compared it to the room number above the door. It was the right place.

He walked in and ran his hand along the wall. The room was painted red and black and still managed to look spacey, the carpet was soft shag and was a deep black. The furniture in the room was new model stuff, low curved sofas, a flat screed LCD TV, sound system, and a coffee table that matched the red sofa with its black and curvy design. He turned and walked down the hallway. The house was dimly lit, and it accented the colors more. He walked into his bedroom ad found it to be in a décor of white and black, black bed with black sheets, whit walls and a black ceiling. His bed was round like a circle and the room its self was a circle, they had obviously had a contractor come in and work, before the bedroom was a large square and not it's a medium sized circle. He didn't want to know how much it cost. He found a note on his bed. "HAPPY BRITHDAY INUYASHA!" it read. 'I had forgotten it was my birthday.' He thought gloomily, guessing that most of this was his father's doing. 'I guess this means I can keep the apartment after the case.' He walked into the hall that leads towards 2 doors. Opening one, he located his closet. Finding masses of red and black clothes, some blue, and some white he smiled, his father really did know him too well. On the tie rack where several silk ties, red, black, white and blue. He smiled, everything matched his style. He turned off the light and walked into the bathroom. It was spacey and completely decorated in white. The towels, soap, cabinets, shower curtains, toilet, and hell even the shampoo bottles where the same color. He picked up a brush, white too. Everything was the same exact color of his hair. Amazing.

He left his room and walked back up the hall. The guest bathroom was decorated the same as his, only in black, the guest bedroom was an electric blue, and the laundry room, was well, a laundry room. He crossed his dining room to the kitchen, which was done in silver, all of it. He had to admit, his father had taste. Sighing he walked into his room to find some pjs.

He unloaded all of he weapons into one of the closets he had found lining his room. The door was curved to mach the curve of his room. Crazy. He pulled on the nightclothes and walked out to the living room, plopped down on hit cushy sofa and switched on the TV.

next day

Kagome sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Ouch!" she hit the ground pretty hard that time. Groaning she pulled her self off the floor and slowly made her way to the shower. 'Damn it's early' she thought as the hot spray ran through her hair. As she began to shave her legs, her thoughts flicked back about a year ago.

flashback

"_Hojo" she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling, "I think I love you." She said. He looked down on her, a disgusted face covering his flawless features._

"_I could never love you" he said simply. She felt to all too familiar pricks of tears forming in her eyes. "Kagome you are under arrest for-" he never got to finish his sentence, she shot him in the head, his blood spraying her clothes, and face._

"_I wish I never inherited this…" she said softly as she bent down and removed his wires her leather gloves protecting her identity. Taking everything that could get her arrested, she dragged his body to the cliff and pushed him over. Hearing the final splash from below, she called her driver._

end flashback

She got out of the shower, cursing the early mornings she had to go through, and glanced at her self in the mirror. She wasn't going to lie, she knew she was pretty, but she wasn't conceded about it either. The only thing that bothered her was the pain that was ever so evident in her eyes. She smiled, it graced her face, but her eyes remained the same. 'I hate this world' she thought as she exited the bathroom to get dressed.

45 minutes later, kagome arrived in her office, dressed in black as usual. As she entered the large room that has become like a second home to her over these past 3 years, she sat at the large oak desk in front of the windows. Her office was a large room, decorated in oak and maroon fabric, curtains hiding the enormous bookshelves lining 3 out of 4 walls of the room. The forth was a wall of windows, looking out over Tokyo. She began scanning the files on her laptop , checking to see that her company was of. From the 25 that her father had left her, she grew a whole new company, that was even more productive then her father's and naraku's . Kisho admitted that he knew the business would thrive under her control, and as he predicted it did. The thought never made her happy, she didn't enjoy selling and producing this shikon shit, a drug that does kill, even if it acts slowly. Its painless at first, something you don't even notice, it heightens your senses and raises your heart rate, which in turn raises your blood pressure, but not to much that any one would notice. Then finally it puts to much strain on the heart and it bursts. The process takes around 2 to 5 years to actually kill. Once you being to do shikon, it is nearly impossible to stop. The only person who ever has was…Rin… she shook the thoughts of the small girl out of her head, and continued to check to see if everything was going according to plan.

At promptly 8:00, she heard the only thing that had the power to make her smile.

"HENTI!" and a slap so loud she was sure you could hear it in the lobby, 14 floors below. Kagome got up and quickly left her office to greet her two best friends. She had to be very careful about miroku's wondering hands though.

"Sango!" kagome called happily, out in the receptionist's office.

"Kagome!" sango ran over and hugged her. "You know you should have come with me on vacation it really was a drag with out you." Sango smiled warmly. Sango had been gone for 2 full weeks and kagome had missed her dearly. A shadow passed over her features thinking of how she never got anytime off anymore. The thoughts quickly exited her head as she felt an all too familiar hand groping her butt.

"MRIOKU YOU PERVERT!" she screamed ad she turned and slapped him full force. He fell over and smacked his head on the ground. "Oh oops heehee" she said quietly. Sango bent down beside him and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

" Kagome, I think you gave him a concussion." She looked at kagome. Kagome simply smiled innocently. Sango laughed gently. "Maybe he learned his lesion…" she said wistfully. Kagome let out a wholehearted laugh.

"Yeah… right…." She said as she began to walk away.

"Oh kagome! Your new assistant is coming in today. He'll be in your office at 10" sango called to her friend. Kagome did not respond. As she closed her eyes, a tear slipped down her cheek. '….hojo's position…' she thought as she walked back into her office. Her steps heavy.

-----------------------------------------------

**Ok so yeah it probably sucked just review ok? **


	2. are we alone?

I still don't' own them

Kagome sat in her office impatiently. She was waiting for one of two people to arrive. She heard a door open and minimized the window she was working and pushed her lap top to the side. Looking up she saw the all too familiar face of kouga. She sighed and shifted in her chair.

"Did you finish those reports kouga?" she asked, glaring at him. She was desperately trying to avoid the usual encounter with him.

"Will you be my woman?" She sighed. No luck.

"No kouga I will not" She said softly, a light blush appearing on her pale cheeks. A loud beeping echoed throughout the room. Kagome looked around wondering where it came from.

"Oh shit! Here's your reports," he said hurriedly, dropping them on her desk, and poking his cell phone to see who called. "Damn her" he muttered. He bowed quickly and left the room at an alarming rate. Kagome sighed. 'Saved by the beep' she thought idly and she picked up the reports. 'Well at least he's still doing good work,' she thought as she inspected it.

Inuyasha sat in the reception room, looking around bored out of his mind. He had arrived only two minutes ago, but his attention span was incredibly short, He was watching a fly buzz around the room when a stressed guy poking a cell phone furiously rushed out. He raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. He turned his attention to the floor tiles and sighed heavily.

"Mr. Inuyasha?" the lady at the desk asked. He looked up, and nodded to see what she wanted. "Miss Kagome will see you now."

"Ok thanks" he said as he removed his body from the chair and graded his sword in its case. Strapping it on his back over his trench coat, he stepped into the office. He stood there, aquward, for a moment till a faint come in reached his ears. Stepping into the light he saw Kagome reading over a folder, her brown grey eyes moving fast over its information. She was drumming her fingers on the desk, apparently annoyed with what she was seeing.

When she looked up Inuyasha gasped. 'She looks just like kikyou…only…she's sad?' he thought. Her expression hardened as she got up from the chair. Walking over to him, she looked him right in the eyes.

"Inuyasha tushio" he nodded. Suddenly afraid of kagome. Even though she stood a full head shorter then he was, she was unarmed, and rather skinny, she had a demanding presence. He straightened his back a little so he was standing taller.

"Take off your clothes, and stand against that wall." She pointed to a wood wall across the room. Of all the things Inuyasha was prepared for, it was not this.

"w-what?" he stuttered, completely taken aback. There was no way he was getting naked in front of some girl he just met, he didn't care how much authority she had.

"Take off your damn clothes and stand against the dam wall you idiot!" she said through gritted teeth.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kagome's pov))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome stood silently, grinding her teeth at his defiance. Nobody defied her.

"No I will not take off my clothes in front of you" Her hands clenched into fists. She marched over there and punched him right in the face. With a satisfied smirk she walked back to her original spot and watched as he slowly picked him self up from the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, rubbing the cheek that she had just hit.

"Take off your damn clothes inuyasha, unless you want another one." She said, there was a steel in her voice that told him if he didn't listen now; chances were he'd be in serious pain.

"Fine but I get to keep my boxers on." He said attempting to compromise.

"Fine, I don't know what you're hiding there, but chances are it's not anything too important, well at least not to me." She watched hi amused while he groaned and took his clothes off. Her office wasn't cold, he should be fine. She hated being cold. When he had stripped, she took her time inspecting his things, enjoying watching him fidget uncomfortably. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad view either. He was perfectly built, but not like scary big. His hair reached his mid back, it was a nice compliment to his pale skin. His amber eyes were focusing on one thing after another. 'He has a short attention span' she noted while admiring his face and figure. He cleared his throat quite audibly.

"Will you stop staring and continue searching my things so I can have some decency?" he asked. She felt a blush creep up and appear on her cheeks at his words. She looked down.

"There is a robe in the closet over there inuyasha, you may use that." She said, still hiding her face beneath her bangs.

"Thanks wench." He said as he strode past her to get it. She jumped up and kidney punched him. He dropped to the floor almost in tears holding his back. "What the hell was that for?" he asked in between gasps. She kneeled in front of him, and held her face close to his. Her voice was low and threatening.

"You may not ever call me wench." She said "there will be consequences." She glared at him. She was surprised enough to show it when a small smile crept across his face.

"I see London, I see France, I see kagome's underpants." She face went bright red.

"Its not like you have room to talk" she said gesturing to inuyasha's boxers.

"It's not like I was complaining." He said in return. She turned a deeper shade of red and smiled a little. We don't need two perverts in here. She thought desperately. She glared at him. Recognizing the look, he began to squirm trying to get away, or at least out of hitting range.

"Kagome don't !" he pleaded. "Comeon" she was grinning now, a full blow smile. "Please?" he begged. "Oofff" and that was the sound he made when her fist made contact with his stomach.

Smiling, she returned to her desk, taking his clothes and sword with her. The first thing she looked at was the sword. She ran her hands along the case and removed the top. Grabbing the handle she drew the sword out, the scabbard was secured in side the box. It was old rusty and beat up, but when she touched it, a faint tingle ran through her body.

"Inuyasha catch this!" she said throwing it at him. He looked alarmed as the sword came flying towards him, but then it stopped in mid air and hung there waiting for him to take hold of it. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment before her grabbed it by the handle and slashed it through the air, it transformed halfway through. 'Wow' kagome thought as she saw the yellow light surround the sword and it got bigger before her eyes. She had heard of weapons like this but also knew how rare they were. "Wow" she said awe struck.

Inuyasha stood there then transformed his sword back. Then he realized something. "Hey you crazy bitch you could have killed me throwing my sword at me like that." He saw the look on her face before she even got up. She looked back at his clothes. And decided to let it side. She picked up his shirt and examined the buttons for a recording device, finding none, she emptied out the pockets of his jeans, which contained

1 knife

1 gun

25 pieces of double mint chewing gum

2 chewing gum wrappers

A cell phone with 28 numbers on it

A pocketknife

And lastly his wallet.

His wallet had

A credit card, an id, a driver's license

Social security card, 4 receipts, 100 dollars in 20s

20 dollars in 5s

She took down the info from his ss card and driver's license, wrote down every number in the cell phone, and took a 5 for her lunch. She handed him his stuff and told him to get dressed. She sighed looking at her watch. That only took an hour and 15 minutes. She pulled a chair out of the closet and put it in front of her desk. Inuyasha took a seat and she walked back around her desk to shit in her chair. Using a database on her computer, she looked him up and read his records carefully. He had been in trouble twice in adolescence, And several more times as an adult, there was a brief period of about two years where nothing happened, but other then that he seemingly got in trouble once every 6 months.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He watched as she looked at his records, his ADD taking control again as he started reading some of the reports on her desk…upside down. He was amazed at the sheer quantity that they were producing this stuff in.

Monday- 25.356 mega grams. Wow. Their product assembly like must be a)really advanced or b) made it in large quantities. 'Damn. If I could just get hose reports I could get back to my life and kikyou.' He thought a sudden movement from kagome caught his eye and he watched as she swatted a fly away from her laptop. HE felt something pulling at his heart, and at that moment, their eyes met. He felt something similar to when he was with kikyou rise up in him, but he quickly swatted it down thinking that he had kikyou. Little did he know that she was having the same feeling.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Sesshomaru))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sesshomaru walked up the street, fingering the small glass vials in his pocket. He was heading off to his usual place when he was looking to sell some shit. Spotting the bar up the street, he jaywalked, paying no attention to the large death traps speeding towards him. Hearing the familiar squeal of tired, he smirked at the shouts of the angry drivers, and calmly raised a single finger and walked away leaving many pissed off, stunned people standing beside their ruined vehicles. He strode proudly into the bar, flaunting his flawless features and his long silver hair, which he chose to leave down. (It bothered him when he had something in it.) He walked up to the counter and ordered a beer, leaving the money on the counter as he walked to the back booth in the far corner from the door. He took a seat and waited.

Sesshomaru wasn't really a big beer fan, but he had to buy something to sit, and he had to sit to sell… soo… you gotta do what you gotta do.

He looked up from writing things on a paper when the bells on the door jingles, signifying the presence of a new person in the bar. Seeing naraku buying a beer he sighed and began to count out 200 dollars from the wad in his pocket. He needed more. To sell not to take hes not an imbecile. He tapped his fingers waiting for naraku to approach him. Flicking on his mp3 player, he closed his eyes to the familiar tunes of orgy, "guilty by design she's nothing more then fiction she's dreamin invisible…" he looked up to see naraku sliding in the booth.' Figures he'd take his good old time I mean seriously I'd gotten half way through the song by the time he sat down.' He thought while showing the only emotion he allowed, impatience. Raising an eyebrow, sesshomaru stated firmly "I need 200 dollar's worth." He said sliding the money across the table. Naraku smiled as he took the money, he slid the small wooden box across the table that was occupied with 20 vials of shikon.

"Sesshomaru, you haven't been up to your normal standards." Naraku stated blandly.

"This sesshomaru has no standards, he does as he feels." Sesshomaru replied in the same tone. Naraku couldn't win against sesshomaru. 'Ass hole' thought sesshomaru as he got up, sweeping the wooden box up as he swept out of the pub.

Sesshomaru was walking up the street, listening to his mp3, minding his own business when a girl was pushed down in front of him, almost tripping he looked around to see who he was going to have to beat. He carefully stepped over a girl and walked right up to the two punks who had pushed her. He punched the first one, who when down on the first hit. 'Stupid weaklings' he thought at he kicked the one on the ground a few times. He looked up to see the other one gone and the girl was slowly pulling her self up from the ground. Sesshomaru walked over to her and kneeled down. She was dressed in rags and dirty, she recognized her from somewhere but he wasn't sure, he didn't associate with beggars.

"Who are you?" he demanded from her.

"I am rin." She said. That's when he remembered. This girl, he used to sell to her, but it couldn't be…she had a house and a car then, unless.

"Why are you on the streets?" Sesshomaru wasn't sure why he was asking, I mean, it's not like he cared.

"I…wasted my money on shikon, your drug." Anger flashed through her eyes, replaced with shame, "I have nothing…" she said sadly. Sesshomaru got up.

"Come" he said before walking away. 'Why am I doing this, I don't need to look after her, it's her fault.' He thought, but when he heard her shuffling footsteps behind him, he knew why. 'Because it is my fault.'

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((rin))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rin sighed sadly, as she shuffled behind him, she didn't know where they where going, but then again, she didn't care much to ask either, she has nothing left from where she came from anyway. She followed, loyally the man that had, unknowingly, helped take from her everything she worked to get. She walked quickly to keep up with his fast pace, but she was a mere shadow of her former self, her head was lowered, eyes on the ground, her back slouched, where it had once been straight, her eyes and stance where full of shame when they had once stood tall and proud. She had nothing to be envious of, nothing to want, she existed alone, never sure why. Everyone disowned her, and she hated her self.

Sesshomaru stopped so suddenly that rin almost walked right into him. She watched him as he swiped a card through a slot, and the door clicked open, following him up the front stairs and into an elevator, she looked at all the things she missed. A clock, heat, shelter. Sesshomaru left the elevator at the 5th floor, an obedient rin following behind, and entered his room, the 4th one on the right. She flowed in behind him and looked around. It was classy yet cold. The walls where white, the furniture was silver and he had a white couch. There was no TV, only a sound system, which looked expensive enough.

"Rin" sesshomaru's cool voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes sesshomaru?" she asked, studying him.

"You're going to be staying with me" he said coolly. Rin was shocked. What did he want from her? No… he didn't seem like that kind of person. Could it be he has taken pity on her? No, he didn't seem like that kind of person…was he?

"Why?"

"Don't question me girl, not agree before I loose my patience." He said coolly. Nope defiantly wasn't it. 'I wonder' she thought as she nodded hurriedly.

"Take a shower so we can go get you clothes. If you're going to live here, you're going to be clean. And wear real clothes." He said eyeing her rags. He was clearly disgusted. She was slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. "Yes sesshomaru" she said and quickly grabbed the towel that had been handed to her and ran to the bathroom..

Sango sighed and looked up from her ever-growing stack of paper work to watch as the setting orange sun reflected off the skyscrapers that towered around theirs. She winced as a ray shone directly into her eyes through the window. She turned her head and found her self-staring directly into the eyes of miroku, who was sitting across from her helping with the work. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at his flawless face, as he studied her own. She blushed and went back to reading through the papers.

"Sango," miroku's smooth voice pulled her from her thoughts, she looked back up at him. "Your beautiful" he said as he reached to touch her hand. She lifted a single eyebrow as she watched his movement. Her heart fluttered, but her face hardened.

"You letch, how many other woman have you told that to?" her voice held a warning tone. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"The question is, my dear, how many have I meant it to, and the answer is, one, only you." She closed her eyes in effort to quell the conflicting emotions in her mind, battling for dominance. Annoyance won. Her eye twitched.

"Your wasting your time flirting with me miroku, I'm not the kind of girl that would fall for your cheap pick up lines." She felt pride at him failing once again, to be able to ward him off, all the while hiding how she felt. 'Oh yeah' she thought, 'I am good.'

Heehee it wasn't that great, if it was at all review, review, review!!


	3. in the morning

I don't own them.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm working hard on this story I'm worried its not going to come out as good as I want it to. Which makes me sad. But w/e review.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((good morning))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A loud high-pitched song erupted from the circular room that our inuyasha sleeps in. A noise which was followed by a loud CRASH followed by "shit who put that there?" and "hello?" as the song continued, "GOD DAMNIT, Wrong phone." He slammed the phone down (BAM) and looked franticly for the other cell phone. The incessant song stopped. "hello?" inuyasha practically screamed in to the phone out of anger towards who ever was calling him… who ever had the nerve to wake him up. "sesshomaru?" his tone was questioning now. "you did WHAT?" now it was surprised. "why are you telling me?" He said, waited a few minutes "I don't know what you should do with a random homeless girl you picked up! Call your mother!" (impatience) "why the hell not?" "I don't care! I don't know! Don't ask me you friggin shit head!" inuyasha hung up the phone and glared at it for a few moments. Then he mumbled "I wonder what gotten into him… he's never had compassion…especially towards humans. Feh what ever. I don't care what the damn idiot does" he grabbed his towel and walked into the bathroom.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((now what?)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sesshomaru closed his phone and looked at it crossly. "stupid hanyou brother." He said, his voice was an icy cold. His knuckles where white as he clutched the phone so hard that a small 'pop' was heard as the phone shattered in his hand. "damn" he threw the phone at the trash can. It went in, it's not as if he ever doubted that it would. He turned and walked into his closet, and chose his outfit, (a black silk button up shirt, and black jeans hot damn! ) he walked into the shower, still thinking of what he was going to do. He'd never lived with anyone else, especially a human girl. He would have never done it, nor would he have ever called his brother for advice in the past. 'what has gotten into me?'

It was barley 5:00 in the morning. He was normally up at this time, it was when the sun rose. He had always risen this early, 'with the sun' his mother used to say, she would do the same thing. They had a lot in common, sesshomaru learned a lot from his mom, how to control your emotions, how to love, and in the end, she taught him how to lose. She left without as much as a goodbye. She called him later in his life but it wasn't enough. She hadn't been there when he needed her most. To him, his mother was dead.

His long white hair clung in strands to his back and his front. His tale was drooping with the weight of the water, he let it drop from its post, curled around his arm. He rinsed all the conditioner from his hair, sat on the bottom of the shower, pulled his tale around him, and began cleaning that. After that was done, he washed his body. The turned off the water and in the most dignified way possible, shook the water off him in a way the was very similar to the way a dog does. He stepped out, grabbed a towel and towel dried everything that was still wet. All in all this took about an hour an a half. (his fur is a pain in the ass.) Finally, he stepped out, completely nude, to find rin In his room. "get out rin," he said softly as he walked to his closet. Grabbing the clothes, he had selected.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sango))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

sango woke to static, and as her daily routine went cursed the broken antenna of her alarm clock, and opened her eyes to observe the plain white décor of her room. She sighed as she got out of bed, starching her long pale legs out to touch the ground gracefully. And as every morning, the first person to reach her thoughts was miroku.

Searching through her tangled feelings for him, she once again tried to figure if she loved him, hated him, or simply tolerated him, and as always, the last option was quickly swept aside. She felt too much for him to simply tolerate him.

Sighing deeply she swept her hair up in a high ponytail and went for an early morning jog.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome woke on her own natural alarm clock. After 3 years of the same wake up time, it's routine. She sighed as she swang her feet out from under her covers and shifted her weight on to them. Her first thought were of work, and then they almost immediately shifted to that inuyasha guy. She laughed faintly to her self at how ridiculous he acted. She stepped into the warm mist of the shower and squeezed shampoo on to her cupped hand. As she rubbed it into her jet black hair, her thoughts remained on inuyasha and how much trouble he caused her. She felt the attraction to him even though they had just met, but refused to peruse it. She'd had enough heart break in her life. 'what ever happens, happens' she thought as she stepped out of the shower and dried her self off.

She walked quickly to her closet and opened the door. rows of suits faced her. She looked at them distastefully. She pushed her way to the back and found a tight little pair of jeans and a plain white cotton top. "screw it,' she thought as she pulled them on 'im having a casual day.'

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha stood in front of the mirror in his white bathroom, trying to work a white brush through his white hair.

"damnit" he cursed out loud as the brush got caught in a rather large knot. He picked through it with his claws and winced every time he pulled his hair. Finally, the knot was out. He pulled his hair back into a high pony tail on the back of his head. His ears twitched as he examined him self in the mirror. She walked into his closet and grabbed a white dress shirt a black tie and black dress pants and put them on. Walking back to the bathroom he put on deodorant and buttoned his shirt. Deciding he didn't look half bad he grabbed his cell, keys, wallet, weapons, trench, and helmet and walked onto the elevator, which was right across the hall, form his room.

As he tried to ignore the annoyingly boppy elevator music he thought thoughts to him self. about sesshomaru and kikyou but mostly kagome, his new boss. About how he'd much rather hold her and see her smile again then slap a pair of cuffs on her and see her off to prison. He thought about her sad eyes and her smiling lips. About how much she resembled kikyou and how different they were, and about how he felt different around her then he ever had in the past.

Some what surprised then the elevator stopped in the parking garage he stepped out and found his motor cycle, got on it and rode it to his new work.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome stepped out of her car and walked into her second home. Work. She walked by her employees and enjoyed the surprise on their faces as she passed. She walked straight on to the elevator and smiled at the door man as he pushed the button the her office. She walked in to lobby and paused in surprise. Inuyasha was sitting there fidgeting with his sword as he waited.

He looked up as Kagome dropped her brief case. Papers fell everywhere. A deep blush fell across her cheeks as she bent to pick them up. She heard inuyasha rise and walk over to where she was kneeling, her back to him.

"I see London, I see France.."

"EEP!" kagome let out a squeak of surprise and felt the back of her pants. Sure enough, the top of her thong was sticking out. Inuyasha laughed as she franticly tried to tuck it away. And she kicked him in the shin.

"owwww" he bellowed and hopped on one foot holding his shin. His ears twitching madly on his head.

kagome let out a full laugh as she observed this, the first on in a long time.

Out side the door to the lobby sango and miroku both had their ears pressed up against the door listening. Sango was smiling and miroku had that look he moved his hand down 2 inches and squeezed.

"HENTIIIII!' SLAP!

Looking confused and angry sango stormed into the lobby followed by a sheepish miroku rubbing his cheek and smiling. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair looking a little angry and beat up while kagome was unlocking her office.

She smiled brightly in sango and miroku's direction "morning guys" she said as she opened the door.

"morning said sango looking dumbstruck.

"damn she looks good today" said miroku

SLAP!

"what!'

"you know what!"

and there sat inuyasha staring at them looking entirely bewildered.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((me))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Haha it's been a long time, hasn't it? Welll I've been busy n stuff, summers baisically over. I've been partying to much to write but now im back os review and such. Its probably bad cause its been so long but I'll get back into the swing of it promise.


	4. love we condone

I still don't own them.

Since the response to the last chapter was so great I decided to hurry right on up with this one here (sarcasm)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KAGOME)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome glanced at the clock and sighed loudly. 8:00 so much for an early night. Inuyasha looked up from his desk in the corner.

"When are we getting out of here?" he seemed impatient.

'We really could get out of here now and I could finish the reports tomorrow…' kagome thought. She looked back at inuyasha again and noticed how impatient he was. An Evil grin found its way onto her face.

"I'd say about 9:30."

"What! That's so late?"

"Oh well." She sad and brushed his complaints aside. He sighed loudly and went back to his work.

Kagome ducked her head back down to look at the blinking cursor on her laptop. Everything was the same as always. She had no changes to report, production increased a week ago and that was going smoothly, she had gotten no reports of mishap from the labs down stairs, and the months pay checks weren't going out until next week.

She glanced back u at inuyasha, and frowned. Was he…doodling?

She watched the way his hand was moving across the paper, going in long vertical strokes. He was. She got up quietly and looked at his ears to see if they noticed the difference. They were pressed forward in concentration. She walked quietly over and stood silently looking over his shoulder.

The drawing was quite good, Inuyasha apparently lacked no experience. It looked like her. Kagome took a closer look and saw the extremely slight differences in the appearance. She had longer hair and her eyes were cold. Kagome frowned and stood up straighter.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. He started so bad he fell from the chair.

"What the hell?"

Kagome picked up the drawing and held it out. "What matter of work is this?" she asked coldly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He sat on the floor staring at the drawing of kikyou he had made and again was faced with the similarities between kikyou and kagome.

'Should I tell her it's my girlfriend cause they'd feel bad, or should I tell her its her and suck up? But that might creep her out… ' "Fuck" inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Well?" she waved it in the air.

"Its- its my ex-girlfriend" He was shocked at the words ex? Sure lying and saying it was kagome maybe but not admitting he had one? Is that betrayal?

"Oh. That's kinda weird. Most guys trash talk their ex's you draw pretty pictures." She put it back on his desk and held her hand out to help him up. She took it and pulled him self-up. He looked in her eyes was… that… jealousy he saw there? He looked again but she had turned and gone back to her desk. He watched as she shuffled papers, and put her laptop in a safe along with the papers. Kagome looked up him and saw him idling.

"Well what are you doing? Its closing time. Lets go!" he glanced at his watch and noticed that it was bairly 8:45. Kagome had her coat on and was waiting patiently by the door for him, as he got his stuff together.

He walked out the office door ahead of her and watched as she locked it with two keys off her chain and carefully tucked the ring in her purse.

He walked over the elevator and pushed the button and she joined him waiting for it. As the got in inuyasha noticed that the doorman was off duty. He grinned perfect time to get information out of her. He started with the obvious.

"Kagome?" he said as she pushed the button.

"Yes?" she replied and lean on the elevator door.

"Why do you always seem so sad?" the word surprised him. He was planning to ask her how she got into the business. A long aqward silence passed as inuyasha watched the light count down five floors.

"I don't have much reason to be happy" she answered finally.

"What's so wrong?" he asked leaning against the wall opposite he and watched as it move another two floors.

"Well I hate my job, I hate shikon, I hate my father for putting me here I h—eep!" she squeaked and the elevator abruptly stopped.

"What the-" Inuyasha pushed him self off the wall and took out his cell phone. Using it as a light he looked around the elevator. "Wanna climb out the top?" he offered.

Kagome shook her head and explained that she was deathly afraid of heights.

"Well then" inuyasha began as he sat on the floor. "When will someone come?"

"They won't" she said as she joined him on the floor. "We can stay here for the night."

" Or until the power comes back" inuyasha suggested.

"Or until the power comes back." Kagome confirmed.

She stared at him as if she was deciding to trust him. She looked her straight back in the eye.

'What are these feelings stirring in me?' he thought as she blushed and looked away.

He lowered his face to hide his own pink cheeks as she looked back.

"so" she said into the darkness…"what now?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end chapter)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

review please!


	5. the pain, the loss

Thanks for reviewing! You guys made my day!

Apparently, the first chapter sucked. Im sorry for those of you that had to suffer though it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So what now?" the words seemed to grow and fill the cavity of the stopped elevator. Kagome watched inuyasha's outline on the wall opposite. He shrugged.

"So how did this all start for you?" he asked. How dull. Talking about work in an elevator. This should be an adventure.

"Well my dad died the morning of my collage graduation, and left me 25 precentof this company. When I was little it never sat well with me that my daddy did this for a living, and it makes me less happy to be involved in it now, no less so much involved. I hate my brother even more. He looked up to daddy so much. The only reason I haven't sold this damn thing yet is out of respect for my father. And they send in these damn undercover cops every month. I just wish they'd realize how much I hate this" her words held so much bitterness that inuyasha didn't even realize she was crying until the end when her voice faltered. He moved to sit beside her. She sighed and leaned into his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

'This feels so…right' kagome thought as she sighed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha looked down at the angelic being in his arms. Her breath was light. She began to speak again.

"Around last October, My last assistant died. He was perfect. Smart, handsome and a corny sense of humor, which annoyed me at first, but became endearing later. I found my self-falling in love with him. One night I asked him to go for a walk. I-I… told him I loved him… and he revealed himself as an undercover cop." -her voice became bitter-"'you discust me' he said, and tried to cuff me. I shot him, and threw his body into the river. I-I shot hojo…." She began to sob.

Inuyasha was speechless. She shot the man she loved? The man that was also the last undercover agent here? 'I'm in deep' he thought. And there it was again, the urge to protect her. He held her close as she cried, his shirt getting soaked by her tears. "shhh" he whispered to her, "don't cry, please don't cry" she looked up at him. He was looking straight into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her without even thinking.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'he's kissing me? Hes really kissing me…' the thoughts twirled around her head. He pulled back suddenly. Looking shocked at his own actions. A stab of pain went thought her heart, she frowned. "what's wrong?" kagome asked the pain evident in her voice.

"I can't do this." He said in a shaky voice. He stood up and lit a cigarette.

Kagome jumped up. "you smoke? That gross!" she grabbed it and stomped it out.

"what the hell?" he reached to light another.

"no the smoke detectors will go off and then the fire department will come then the police and I'll be screwed. Please don't?"

He shrugged and put the pack down. "Fine."

He sat back down across from her.

A long, awkward silence filled the elevator.

"so. How did you get involved with shikon?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'What should I say? I don't have a story for this one….' "I wasn't until I came here. I was uh... more into other substances. I dealt those for a while, and then I heard of a position here, I knew shikon was more popular, and paid better so I tired my luck and here I am…" 'god I hope that sounded convincing…' he thought as he avoided eye contact by looking at the ceiling.

"so what did you deal before now?" her voice sounded suspicious.

"heroine… I've never actually done any just sold it."

"right." Kagome paused. Inuyasha watched her shadow on the wall "what time is it?"

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and showed it to her. He studied her face in the blue glow, and smiled. Beautiful. He looked at the time and then closed it and put it in his pocket.

"What was your ex girlfriend's name?" kagome sounded dangerous.

"kikyou."

Kagome started laughing.

"so how long have you been a cop?"

Inuyasha looked up startled. "what?"

"so how long have you been a cop?" she stood up and began looking through her bag.

Inuyasha jumped up and had his sword at her throat before she had time to grip the gun properly, let alone aim it. "I don't want to kill you; I don't want to arrest you. I am a cop, but I am also a person. Don't you soon forget that. I wasn't gonna turn you in. I decided last night." He lowered his sword. "but if your gonna aim that thing at me can add manslaughter on the list."

Kagome dropped the gun. Inuyasha swept her up into a hug, then on impulse kissed her. Kagome returned the kiss briefly, then pulled away.

"think i…" inuyasha stared at her expectantly. " just go" she lowered her eyes.

"I care about you kagome. I'll be back." He jumped and cut a hole in the top of the elevator, muttering something that ended in stealers or something. She sat on the floor of the elevator and cried.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sesshomaru))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sesshomaru fiddled with the vials in his pocket, and turned up the volume on the mp3 player. He was on his way to make a deal, a big one enough to buy rin something nice. The thought of him flattering a human still made him cringe. He shook his head just thinking about it.

He turned into an alley and paused. He could smell the tension in the air, heard the shuffle of clothing before the attacker had jumped, knew how many there were, and where each was at each precise moment in time. He turned swiftly and clawed the first one's throat out. The second, he threw against the wall opposite letting a small-satisfied grin slip as he heard his skull cracking.

He felt something poke him in his side and was surprised to find a knife there, he swiftly pulled it out and gave it back to the kid that stabbed him with it, placing it nicely between his ribs. He turned and faced the last one. He stood there glaring at him. With no thought at all sesshomaru summoned his poison whip and sliced the kid's head cleanly off.

"humans" sesshomaru muttered, and continued walking to make the deal.

He knew why they attacked him, he recognized them from the day he took rin in. 'hey were the punks that were trying to hurt his rin. Humph,they disserved it.' He thought as he clenched his fist. He felt his nails digging into his flesh and just smiled. 'Who were these humans who thought they could take this sesshomaru' he laughed.

He approached the corner where he was supposed to wait. A bad feeling over came him. He jumped instead and landed on the rooftop and decided to wait there. He looked over the ledge quietly. Below where a few guys around 20..

"where is he?"

"I don't know, hes never been late before"

a quiet pause

"maybe he found out."

"we're dead if he did"

"we're dead if he doesn't show."

"just call and tell them hes not showing."

"no he might, we just gotta wait."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, they were nervous. 'so they're calling the cops on me? They informed the cops about me.' He grinned. 'idiots'

He got up and ran across the rooftop and leaped. He landed on the rooftop across the street. And jumped down into an alley.

He pushed play on his mp3 player and walked home.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sango)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sango pushed open the door to the office building, and was almost at once tackled by kagome.

"he was a cop." Kagome muttered

"who was?" sango asked slightly alarmed.

"inuyasha" Kagome started crying. Sango pulled her into a hug.

"shhh don't cry Hun."

"I can't help it…I know he felt it too I know he did"

sango frowned and patted kagome's head.

"I'm taking you home ok?"

kagome nodded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha stormed into the police station and slammed his hand down on his partner's desk.

Meoga jumped and stuttered "y-y-your not supposed to be back for 6 months."

"yeah well im fucking back." He turned and walked straight in the sheriff's office and slammed the door.

"what the hell made you send me on that case?" his supervisor jumped.

"you were qualified-"

"you think maybe you could have given me more information? I fucking blew my cover!"

"well we knew you'd get out."

"oh yeah just like hojo did right?"

"no i-"

"no I don't care. Im tired of being considered an extendable asset!"

"your not"

"to you I am. I'm not the type to sit around and be used. Fuck you!" He slammed his gun and badge on the table and stormed out.

"I FUCKING QUIT!" he yelled to the entire station. He turned and left.

He got on the motorcycle, which also happened to be a birthday present. And went to kikyou's apartment.

Inuyasha took the stairs 2 at a time and walked into kikyou's floor just in time to see a man step out of kikyou's apartment, he was disheveled, and Inuyasha could smell sex on him from where he stood, sex and kikyou. He growled and took the sword from hit seethe on his back and pointed it at the man "who are you?"

"I'm naraku, and I take it you are inuyasha?"

"how'd you know?" He chuckled and pulled a business card.

"I deal to your brother and I fuck your girlfriend. How could I not know?"

Inuyasha growled. "bye bye officer!" naraku taunted as he got onto the elevator.

Inuyasha didn't knock. He just stormed in.

"who was that?" kikyou turned she was wrapped in a bed sheet.

"your not supposed to be back for 6 months!" she exclaimed.

"yeah well im early, and apparently that's a good thing."

"I was lonely"

"ITS BEEN TWO FUCKIGN WEEKS SINCE I LEFT!"

"that's a long time"

"you're a fidget bitch kikyou" he said quietly. "we're through!" He stormed from her apartment.

"inuyasha wait!" he kept walking. She ran to catch up, the bed sheet was tangled on her legs and she stumbled. She grabbed onto his sleeve to catch her balance and the bed sheet tore away. By now, people were sticking their heads out of their apartment to see what the commotion was. There stood kikyou naked holding onto inuyasha's sleeve.

"get your filthy hands off me you cheating whore." And stormed off.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome grabbed her coat and left her home. She needed to see him. It was strange to seem so attached to one person after such a short time, but now it hardly seemed possible to imagine life without him. She drove the short way to his apartment and got on the elevator. She pressed his floor number and stood waiting patiently. It tinged as it reached his floor and she found herself facing his door. she rang the doorbell and waited, not a sound came from inside. She waited for maybe 2 minutes. just as she was about to turn around the elevator tinged again and inuyasha him self stepped out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ME))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok so review please!

sorry about the cussin.


	6. caught in the act

I don't own them.

Wowww one review… that's weak. But thanks Inuyashangel, for reviewing! .

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

As the elevator's doors opened, inuyasha gasped in surprise, there stood kagome, looking a mixture of depressed and excited to see him.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" inuyasha said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"I came to see you…" kagome said, then made a face which clearly read. 'Duhh'

"Oh…um… Wanna come inside?" the door opened for them and inuyasha stepped in.

"This is nice, how could you afford it all on a police salary?" kagome asked, bitterness laced her words.

"It was a present from my father for my birthday, I have to pay the rent and all, but he furnished it. And I don't know how I'm going to afford it with no salary at all." He said, the edge in his words clearly projected. He put the coffee pot down a little too hard. It shattered. "Damn" he bent down to clean up the shards of glass on the floor.

"What, did you get fired for not bringing me in?" kagome shot back.

"No I quit! Wench!" the words weren't quite shouted, but weren't exactly said in 'inside voices'.

Kagome stood for a moment, quiet. "Oh" she said as she walked and sat down on the couch. "well how's your girlfriend then?" she said, watching him put all the pieces in a paper bag and dispose of them in the metal garbage can near the door.

"What girlfriend?" inuyasha looked at kagome and grinned. "Are your trying to find a reason the hate me?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome shifted uncomfortably 'damn, caught in the act,' she thought.

"I arrived on her floor just in time to see her other lover out of her apartment." His anger was coming off him in waves.

"What was his name then?" said kagome not quite willing to be nice yet.

"N something nakpoo or something like that." Said inuyasha as he sat across form kagome on the other couch.

"Naraku?" she suggested, hoping against hope that it wasn't him

"Yeah this it, you know him"

"That's my scum bag brother." Said kagome, then she broke out in a fit of giggles. "Nakpoo, were you serious?" A small smile appeared on inuyasha face.

"Yeah…"then he laughed a little.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((sesshomaru))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sesshomaru returned to his apartment sill a little uneasy about the night, he didn't feel safe.

AS he reached his floor, the feeling increased. He walked into his apartment and decided immediately not to stay there, he woke rin and told her to get dressed, and went to his room to empty his vault. Stuffing his money in his backpack, he heard rin say something about being dressed right before he heard the knock at the door.

"Police! Open up!" rin's eyes got really big.

"Shit come on, get on my back. " he bent over and she climbed on piggy back style.

"Police open up, we know you're in there!"

"Fuck…" he muttered then ran to the balcony.

"Last chance! Open up!" he heard the door shattering right before he jumped.

HE landed don on the roof top about 20 feet away and he took off running. A rain of bullets followed him, from his own house. He jumped again onto another building. And again and again, he ran till morning, then stopped. They were far clear of the city, in a forest somewhere. He put rin down, who looked scared, and tired.

"Go to sleep rin" she nodded.

Sesshomaru turned his back and dialed a number. He got the answering machine of course.

"Hey little brother it's me, sesshomaru…"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"…im calling to tell you that I'll be disappearing for a while, rin is with me. I thought for sure you'd be in on the raid of my apartment, but I guess your still on that other case. Well I just wanted to have you tell your idiot nark friends that they don't have any chance of ever catching me. Have fun with life. Bye"

Inuyasha gave his phone a very funny look, then chuckled.

"What?" kagome said from beside him.

"The police raided my brother's apartment. He got out, of course, but he left me a message gloating about it. Hes already gotten rid of his cell by now, but I think he'd find it amusing to know that im actually on his side of the world now."

Kagome laughed and snuggled up closer to him. 'she' s beautiful' he thought as he wrapped his arms around her. He nodded peacefully off to sleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kagome)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome lay silently beside the sleeping inuyasha. 'He looks so peaceful' she thought as she sighed. He lay there for hours trying to figure out wither or not offer him his job back, before sleep settled in and stole her mind.

Her dreams were dark and full of shattered images, each scenario running without warning into the next. Kagome awoke breathless to inuyasha leaning over her concern covering his face.

"Jesus what's wrong kagome?" she blinked at him, stunned once again me his beauty, even sleep ruffled and beary eyed he was unbelievably hot. "kagome?" he asked even more concerned. She mentally shook her self and drew in a breath. "Kagome I could smell fear rolling off of you like you were about to die. What's wrong wench?"

Kagome sat up and pushed him off of her. "No need for bad language. She said happily and shook her finger at him. A false smile graced her face.

"What's wrong?"

'Bad dreams' kagome thought 'dreams of losing you, of losing everyone. Bad dreams'. "It's nothing just silly nightmares. What time is it"

He grunted at her. "9:00" Kagome jumped out of bed.

'NINE O'CLOCK! Jesus we're late for work!"

Inuyasha frowned. "we're late?'

"Yeah we're late. No good being late for your first day back genius."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped out of bed. "I call first shower he said and he grabbed his robe.

SLAM! He looked at the closed bathroom door. "Or not." He dropped his robe on the ground and stood there. "Whatever."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ME))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The whole dream thing will tie in later I wasn't being random n such lol. Yeah review please! I've been updating all morning!


End file.
